


Contest

by fallingstarsinthesky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Competition, Crack, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Press Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingstarsinthesky/pseuds/fallingstarsinthesky
Summary: gwilym feels like a third wheel on the press tour with rami and joe. he and ben come up with a plan to make it all better. it ends up creating a contest between joe and gwilym.





	Contest

**Author's Note:**

> another fic written on discord!

gwilym was disappointed when he learned that ben wasn’t going on the press tour to america and japan. gwilym liked rami and joe, they were some of his best friends, but he sometimes felt like a third wheel around them.

“you need to save me from them” gwil said. it was the morning of gwil’s flight to america for the start of the press tour. he and ben spent the morning in bed making love.

“you’ll be fine, babe” ben said. he kissed gwil softly. he had his own flight to get on later in the day so he could continue filming his new movie.

“they’re so sappy around each other” gwil replied. “i thought we were bad but they’re ten times worse!”

“they have been together longer” ben reasoned.

“they act like an old married couple. it’s going to be awful” gwil said.

ben laughed. “it won’t be that bad!”

it was that bad. gwil knew that rami and joe didn’t do it intentionally. in fact, gwil did find it cute that they were still head over heels in love after almost ten years of dating. he hoped that he and ben were still like that a decade from now.

but sometimes rami and joe forgot there were other people in the room. they had eyes only for each other which meant that sometimes they were a little too affectionate or whispered things to each other that gwil really didn’t want to hear. gwil could deal with hearing their pet names or loving words but he didn’t need or want to hear about the things they wanted to do to each other in bed later on in the day.

“i don’t need to hear about your night together!” gwil said on the second day of the press tour.

rami looked guilty and apologized immediately. “sorry gwil. we just got caught up in the moment.”

joe just grinned at him. “don’t be jealous. maybe you could pick up some tips from us.”

rami smacked joe on the arm, looking even more apologetic. “don’t be rude.”

“listen to your boyfriend joe” gwil said. “don’t be rude.”

that of course didn’t stop joe from continuing to be purposefully annoying. during their plane rides he sat in rami’s lap and makeout with him. during breaks between interviews he called rami the most sickeningly cute pet names. at dinners they attended together joe detailed all his plans for making love with rami.

even though it was all in good fun, rami at least tried to get him to stop. gwil wasn’t really upset, he was more amused than anything, but he could tell rami felt bad. 

“don’t worry. ben and i will think of a way to get him back” gwil said.

when joe wasn’t trying to bother him with details of his and rami’s love life, gwil spent a lot of the press tour texting and calling ben.

“joe’s the worst friend in the world” gwil decided. “he’s made it a content to see how much he can annoy me.”

ben laughed on the other end of the phone. “well start thinking of ways to return the favor.”

gwil came up with a couple of ideas but he needed ben with him to make them work. after the press tour ended, joe continued his teasing by sending gwil pictures and videos of him and rami together. nothing inappropriate, of course, but at least gwil could play along this time. he sent his own videos and pictures of him and ben. it evolved into a kind of contest between the two of them and it gets more involved and elaborate the longer it goes on. rami and ben decided to stay out of it.

gwil brought this up the next time all four of them are together at the golden globes. they all arrived two days early so they had time to hang out before the show.

“i’m not getting involved” rami said that night when they went out for drinks.

“you started it!” gwil said.

“joe started it. i was dragged in against my will” rami replied.

joe took that moment to kiss rami, dipping him into a dramatic kiss. rami looked a little flushed when they parted. “you enjoyed playing along” joe said.

rami didn’t deny it, just glaring at joe instead which made all of them laugh. gwil felt a little guilty that rami would be bearing the brunt of his plan as well as joe, but he figured that rami really did have some say in what joe did.

gwil put his plan into action when they went back to the hotel. rami and joe’s room was right next to gwil and ben’s.

“we’re going to have really loud sex so they can’t sleep” gwil said. 

it took him awhile to convince ben to play along, but once they got into bed, ben was an enthusiastic partner. gwil pulled out all the stops, doing his best to make ben moan loud enough that joe and rami could hear them through the walls. and he made sure that the bed kept hitting the wall so there was no way rami and joe could sleep.

“you think this is working?” ben asked.

gwil could hear joe swearing from the otherside of the wall and he smirked. “definitely working.”

at one point he thought he heard joe and rami attempt to outdo them. rami was louder than gwil expected but gwil just made sure he and ben were louder.

the next morning he went down to the hotel’s buffet breakfast and felt very smug and pleased when he saw how tired rami and joe looked. gwil made a big show of kissing ben in front of them.

“ok we get it. you won!” joe said.

“now can you two stop this contest so i can get some sleep tonight?” rami asked.

“just as long as you admit we outdid you” gwil said.

“you won this round, but rami and i will win the next round” joe said.

“what?” rami and ben said in unison.

“we have an entire awards season to compete” joe said. “don’t think i’m going to let you win again.”

rami sighed and put his head on the table in defeat. ben looked like he wanted to do the same. gwil and joe just grinned at each other.

“i hate you both” ben said.

“me too” rami agreed.

“it’s going to be so much fun, baby. just you wait. you’ll love it” joe said.

gwil grinned. this was definitely going to make awards season even more entertaining.


End file.
